1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to internet video services, and more specifically, to subscribing to media content over multiple devices.
2. Background
Internet video services such as Bravia Internet Video Link (BIVL) enable users to browse and search content on the Internet. The browsing and searching can be done using Internet Protocol television (IPTV) which uses the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure.
Many times media content via BIVL must be browsed, searched, or played oh a single device, usually an IPTV client, making the viewing experience for the user disruptive or inconvenient. Often the content being played on the main device, must be interrupted in order to browse content, which detracts from the viewing experience. Also, some devices that lack GUI capabilities (e.g. a home audio or video device that only displays text) may not be able to browse BIVL services with an IPTV simply because they lack the ability to display a GUI or graphics to a user.